Elizabeth Violet MalfoySnape
by x-jbn23
Summary: Buffy's mom dies and she finds out that she is actually a pureblood witch,a malfoy and a snape,what happens when she is entering hogwarts for the first time entering into sixth year.harry,ron,hermione will be in 5th xcept without umbridge.buffy/hp x-over
1. Buffy's Family

It was summer so the only people at Hogwarts were the teachers and right now they were in an emergency staff meeting.

Dumbledore called the meeting to order, "Just last week the slayer lost her mother. She was going through her mother's things and found a few papers, mainly her REAL birth certificate and some information that made her contact me as her mother had my name on a few things. This young girl, however, never knew she was a witch until I told her."

Severus Snape looked confused which was a very unusual sight, "What do you mean real birth certificate?"

Dumbledore looked towards him, "Well up until now Miss Summers thought her father was Hank Summers, the man who would rather traipse around Spain with his secretary then to see her. However that is not what her birth certificate said, it also had a different name under her mother. It seems her mother had changed her name. In fact Miss Summers is a pureblood witch."

All the teachers gasped. McGonagall spoke up first, "What was her mother's name?"

Dumbledore looked towards Snape and replied, "Joanna Malfoy."

Severus' eyes widened quite a bit. While everyone gasped.

Professor Lupin, the defence against the dark arts teacher again this year, replied, "I thought Lucius' sister died a while ago when she went missing, and, also, who is the girl's father?"

Dumbledore turned to Severus, "Would you like to take this one?"

Severus Snape shook his head, _I can't believe it, I have a daughter. Oh shit, my daughter is the slayer._

Dumbledore said, "I guess not, well her father is Severus here. He was engaged to Joanna when she disappeared."

Everyone turned to Severus. He decided to speak up, "Is she coming here? And did you say slayer, will she be able to leave her post?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes she has already agreed to come, with the persuasion of her watcher. Yes she will be able to leave they are sending the second slayer to guard the hell mouth."

All the teachers looked confused. Remus Lupin piped up, "Isn't there only one slayer at a time. They are called when one dies."

Dumbledore answered, "It appears that Severus' daughter did not like the fact that she had a prophecy stating her death at sixteen, however she went to kill a master vampire even though her death was prophesized, anyway she got knocked out and drowned however one of her friends performed CPR and she was revived. But another slayer was called because she had died for a few minutes."

Snape looked furious, "Are you telling me my daughter has died?!?!"

The other teachers looked amused as Dumbledore's eyes continued to twinkle. Dumbledore paused before answering, "Yes I believe I did say that. I am pretty sure it happened about a month ago just a week after her sixteenth birthday."

Severus looked ready to burst at the headmaster's nonchalant attitude, he finally lost it and stormed out and slammed the door. Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Lupin started to count down from ten and when they hit zero Severus stormed back in.

"When is my daughter coming!?!!?" Snape snapped.

Dumbledore's twinkle seemed to grow bigger, "You might want to get your quarters ready if you wish for her to stay with you because she gets here tomorrow afternoon. I already added a room for her in your quarters." As Dumbledore continued on you could see a very amusing sight, Severus Snape paling. A lot.

Meanwhile Rupert Giles was helping Buffy pack up what she needed and the things she was leaving were getting brought to his house as they were selling her mother's house. Buffy had finally gotten used to having been lied to her entire life. She was even going by Elizabeth "Buffy" Violet Malfoy-Snape. She might have welcomed the change in last name and middle name but there was no way that she was actually using the name Elizabeth when Buffy had been her nickname her entire life. She was headed by portkey to Hogwarts tomorrow early in the morning because of the time difference so that she could get there in the afternoon that way she could get settled in, get caught up and to meet her family, consisted of her father, aunt, uncle and cousin; and of course her godfather and godmother. Buffy had already been told about the trouble the wizarding world was in and about her father being a spy, and a fake Deatheater, which kind of got her worried. However she was not worried for her own safety, no she was worried for the safety of the father she never met, because she figured there was no way that this Snape guy could be worse than _Hank Summers_. Buffy had finished her goodbyes and hopped into bed early because that way she was not tired for her trip tomorrow.


	2. Meeting Buffy

The next morning was buzzing at Hogwarts everyone knew that Snape's daughter was coming and would be there in a few hours. No one had ever seen Severus Snape look so nervous and jittery.

Buffy had said goodbye to her friends the night before and the only person with her now was Giles. Giles was there to see her off. She was portkeying to Hogsmeade and getting met there by a Professor McGonagall, who would take her up to Hogwarts. Buffy hugged Giles goodbye, grabbed her luggage and touched the portkey giving Giles one last look.

When she finally got to Hogsmeade she almost lost her balance but managed to stay up thanks to her slayer skills. There was an older woman standing there waiting for her. The woman walked over to Buffy and held out her hand, "I am Professor McGonagall; I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts and am the Head of House for Gryffindor. You must be Professor Snape's daughter. However, you look exactly like your mother."

Buffy looked at her and replied, "Nice to meet you, however I would like you to call me Buffy. It is the nickname my mom gave me when I was younger because I did not like the name Elizabeth. It seemed too serious. And thanks I love it when people tell me I look like my mother. I have seen pictures from when she was younger and she was gorgeous."

"She was, now let's get you up to Hogwarts. We have a bet on how long the floor will last before he wears it down completely with his pacing. By the way he knows nothing about kids, or teenagers in your case, so you might have to bear with him."

"I can do that. And after I meet him I would love to meet my godparents sometime soon."

"Dumbledore had not told us who your godparents are."

"Oh I know he said he wanted me to be able to see everyone's faces, because if they are anything like his it will be hilarious. I am pretty sure he was speechless."

"Dumbledore speechless, I never thought I would see the day." The two women laugh and continue their journey up to Hogwarts. As they were walking McGonagall told Buffy about the wizard that was her father, Severus Snape.

They were met at the front doors by Dumbledore. Buffy walked over and hugged him, "Nice place you have here, quite big." That was all she said, which left McGonagall speechless at the understatement.

"Yes I am quite fond of it, now all the teachers, some having come back from vacation to meet you, are in the Great Hall having lunch."

"Okay Dumbledore lead the way." The three continued down the hall McGonagall silently watching Buffy and Dumbledore chat like they had known each other for years not for less than a month. They continued to talk like this as they walked into the Great Hall, actually as everyone turned towards them they were in the midst of a debate on Lemon Drops. The looks on the professors' faces were priceless and made Buffy giggle. Then she looked around as the staff waited for her reaction to the Great Hall. Buffy looked around and then said nonchalantly, "Wow cool roof, never seen something like that before. This place is pretty big." After that she had to giggle again at the expressions on the professors' faces again this time Dumbledore chuckled also. Buffy took this time to examine the professors, she pointed to Severus, "So who is the vampire wannabee?"

Everyone cracked up laughing as Snape scowled. Dumbledore calmed down the fastest, "That is Severus Snape, the potions master and your father."

"Oh of course it is. I guess I got my looks from my mom."

Snape growled, "And what is that supposed to mean."

Buffy replied sarcastically with a smirk on her face, "Oh yeah I definitely see the resemblance, how could I not see it before I got my long blonde hair, green eyes and my shortness from you."

Dumbledore snorted, the professors laughed and Snape smirked.

McGonagall replied this time, "Yes she is definitely your daughter, I see she has your sense of humour, smirk and half your attitude."

"Of course, so what are we going to do now daddy," she said in a sweet little voice and a pout on her face. Everyone turned to Severus and saw his hard expression start to slide away, you could see him caving.


	3. Sorting

"I thought we could sit down and get to know each other," Snape replied.

"Wait, I think she should get sorted first and then we can sit down and find out a bit about her, don't you think," Dumbledore said.

"Great idea! I'll get the hat," McGonagall said as she walked out of the Great Hall.

While they were waiting Trelawney walked up to Buffy and said, "I see a dark future for you death is coming." Snape looked extremely furious, however Buffy looked at her and said, "Will you tell him I said hello. That pesky bugger keeps following me around. I personally think that he is stalking me." With that Trelawney looked appalled and the rest of the Professors were stifling their laughter, except Severus who snorted. That made the professors stop for a minute, they had never heard him snort or laugh before so this was a first for him.

Snape decided it was to long of a wait and asked, "So Buffy where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Los Angeles, but after my parents got divorced and I got expelled my mom and I moved to Sunnydale; also, known as Sunnyhell due to the fact that it is a hell mouth."

The teachers looked appalled and Flitwick was the first to ask, "Why did you get expelled?"

Buffy looked at the teachers, "Oh that was not my fault; you see my watcher had just gotten killed and the master vamps minions were attacking the school dance so I kind of set fire to the gym to kill the vamps. However telling my parents that story was a bad idea. I guess my mom had forgotten the magic world because she and my dad put me in an insane asylum, but I quickly caught on to what they wanted me to say so I just said it and I got out after three weeks."

Most of the professors remembered Joanna Malfoy and they were wondering what had happened to her for her to do that to her own daughter. "So let's talk about your education," said Dumbledore breaking the silence. "I need to know what name to register you under; since Severus and Joanna were never married on your birth certificate you have two names, so you can go by Snape, Malfoy, or Malfoy-Snape. It is your choice or you can stick with Summers as I do not know the maiden name your mom made up."

Buffy thought about it for a minute and after what Dumbledore had told her about the Malfoys, plus the hopeful look on her father's face, and then she replied, "I am going to use the last name Snape, if you don't mind." Snape looked extremely happy, "Oh and mom used the maiden name Potter." This made the professors burst out laughing and Snape to scowl. "What is so funny?"

McGonagall came in to hear the last two statements and replied, "Well Potter was the last name of one of his biggest school rivals."

"Let me guess the others was Black and Lupin, weren't they."

Everyone looked surprised and Snape asked, "How did you know that?"

"Well it seems that mom was not very happy with you because, let us all see the irony, my godfather is Remus Lupin and you have to guess my godmother?"

Everyone looked absolutely shocked, and then when they turned to Severus they had to laugh at the look of disgust on his face. Severus then said to no one in particular, "You have got to be kidding me! First she doesn't tell me I have a daughter and then she makes an imbecile my daughter's godfather!"

"Wait, stop Severus, her mother had a weird sense of humour, now her godmother, anyone want to take a guess?" Dumbledore asked everyone went silent. "No okay now tell them Buffy and you will be happy you did not miss this."

"Well my godmother is not exactly a mother because it is not a women, it is a man by the name of Sirius Black." Buffy replied as nonchalant as possible. Severus didn't move his mouth just opened and closed like a fish. "I think I broke him," Buffy said in a serious tone, then she started giggling; along with all the other professors as well.

"Well, let us get you sorted into a house, here put on the hat," Dumbledore said.

Buffy put on the hat.

_Well who do we have here, why I have waited for the Malfoy-Snape kid for years._

**You knew about me?**

_Well of course, now let us figure out your house. Well your bravery would make you a great addition into Gryffindor, but your intelligence could also make you a great addition to Ravenclaw._

**Intelligence, everyone seems to think I am a dumb blonde.**

_I know that is what you want them to think. I am thinking Ravenclaw would suit you quite a bit._

**But then people will know I am smart, I do not want the professors to know that yet, I want them to figure that out on their own.**

_Ok then I guess it ought to be........ _GRYFFINDOR!

Buffy looked over at the staff and McGonagall looked happy, however her father did not.

McGonagall walked over closer to her, "There actually is no more room in the 6th year girls' dorm so you are going to have to room with the 7th year girls. Don't worry I bet you will fit in great with them. Now for tutoring over the summer, we will help with whatever you need help with, however once you get your school supplies we thought we would leave you on your own to study if that is alright with you."

"Yeah that is perfectly fine," answered Buffy.

Snape turned towards his daughter, "I thought that we could go today and then you could have tomorrow to explore Hogwarts before we start you're catching up. How does that sound?"

Before she could answer the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Remus Lupin. He walks up to the table, "Sorry I am late; I had a bit of trouble dealing with a whiny dog." He turns and sees Buffy, "Hello, you must be Severus' daughter. I am Remus Lupin."

Buffy looked surprised, and then got excited, "Hi! I'm Buffy. So you are my godfather, hmmm."

Remus looked surprised, "Godfather? Of Severus' daughter? Me?"

Severus scowled at him, "Yes it seems Joanna decided to spite me, she even used the maiden name Potter when she went to the United States."

Remus laughed, "What next Sirius as her godmother?"

Buffy nodded excitedly, "Yes actually. I thought it was a bit strange having a man as my godmother, but what the hell, it is not like my life can get any weirder."

Remus was almost in tears, "She actually made Sirius your godmother! He will love that! So what house are you going to be in? Because Severus was in Slytherin and Joanna was in Ravenclaw."

McGonagall stepped forward proud, "Actually she is joining the 6th year Gryffindors this year."

_**A/N Trelawney had left after Buffy's comment, and the only professors in the hall were the ones in the Order of Phoenix, so that is why they talked about Sirius a little, while not saying bad things like he was a traitor and other stuff like that. In the beginning I used both the last names because that is how it was on her birth certificate because her parents were not married, so her mother put both on. She will only be using one during the school year. **_


	4. Diagon Alley and Gimmauld Place

A couple days later Severus and Remus were taking Buffy out to Diagon Alley for her school supplies and a wand. After shopping they were going to head to 12 Grimmauld Place to introduce Buffy to the rest of the order; and of course her 'godmother'. Remus had told Buffy all about Sirius being framed, and she had told him that it sounded like something that would happen to her. Buffy had bonded with both Remus and Severus so they were trying to get along for her; this however only lasted when she was in the room. Although she actually had gotten close to Severus and started to call him dad, she still made vampire, and Dracula jokes.

The first stop was Gringotts, Severus set up an account for Buffy so she would not have to keep coming to him for money, but he was adamant that he was going to pay for all her school supplies. Next Remus decided to buy Buffy an owl, so they went to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. Buffy instantly fell in love with a pure black owl with vibrant green eyes; she named the female owl, Athena. Buffy thought it went with her lifestyle. Next they went into _Flourish and Blotts _to get Buffy her sixth year books plus a few from the other years for her to read and use to catch up over the summer. Next was _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions _for Buffy's school robes, while she was in the store she found beautiful dress robes, there were two one full length and one that ended above her knee. The floor length was a form fitting gold/cream colour with a cross back and rhinestones on the straps. The second dress was a, above the knee, halter dress in an eggplant colour with rhinestone decor. When Remus saw her eying the dresses he slipped her a bit of extra money, so she did not have to spend all the money she took out of Gringotts, and he told her that he would distract her father. Buffy smiled at him. When she finished gathering her school robes and the extra dress robes she purchased they moved on, they finished up by gathering up a cauldron and potion supplies plus parchment and some quills. Their last stop was _Ollivander's_ to get Buffy her wand. She tried a whole bunch of wands and none worked, they all ended up causing a lot of damage to the inside of Ollivander's wand shop. The trio had been there for about an hour and a half before Ollivander said, "Of course! Why did I not see it sooner?" as he raced to the back of the store. The trio looked at each other confused. About five minutes later he came back holding a box, "Try this one." When Buffy tried the wand it set off lots of colourful sparks.

Severus spoke up first clearly happy that they found a wand finally, "What is the wand made of?"

"This particular wand is made of ebony wood with a hair of the very first slayer as the core, plus it was soaked in holy water and the blood of the vampires in the Scourge of Europe, Darla, Angelus, Drusilla and Spike. It is also 13 inches long." Ollivander explained.

"Oh my god, this is perfect! I can't believe it has Angel's blood with it." Buffy said without realizing.

The three males turn to her, eyebrows raised, "Angel?"

Buffy bit her lip, "Did I forget to mention that I know Angelus except he has his soul so he would rather be called Angel."

"You know ANGELUS! Do you have any idea how dangerous he is?!?!" Severus all but yelled at Buffy.

"Look I am fine, not a scratch on me, plus it doesn't hurt that he likes me." With that Buffy grabbed the wand and headed for the door, "Don't forget to pay." Then she left the store with Severus looking dumbfounded and Remus half smirking and half shocked. Severus paid Ollivander and he and Remus left the shop to see Buffy standing outside the door.

"So you guys ready to head to meet my 'godmother'?" Buffy asked.

Remus suddenly got a smirk on his face, "Severus and I decided it would be more fun if he found out about that from you; in front of everyone, as well as the fact that you are Severus' daughter."

Buffy burst out laughing as she grabbed her father's arm as the trio apparated to the front of Grimmauld Place. Remus gave Buffy the piece of paper to memorize; when she did it burst into flames. She pictured it and there it appeared. The trio entered the house, Remus made a hand gesture that told Buffy to be as quiet as possible, and they crept past Mrs. Black's painting. Once they were outside the kitchen, Remus and Severus told Buffy the plan, since there was an order meeting tonight, and it was supper time everyone was in the kitchen. Buffy waited outside as the duo entered the kitchen.

Once they got into the kitchen they greeted everyone and sent a wink to Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling more than usual. They talked for about a minute before Buffy came in, "Hey daddy-oh I think it is time for your nightly meal of blood." Remus was holding in his laughter because he and Severus had told Buffy to make a funny comment that mentioned him as her father but she had to go all out. The rest of the table looked confused as to who this girl was and who her father was.

Severus shook his head, "I told you how many times already that I am not a vampire." You could hear gasps coming from everyone around the table as well as a few snickers coming from the children who realized Buffy was calling Snape a vampire. Sirius seemed to enjoy this comment the most.

Dumbledore stood up, "This is Buffy Snape, her mother just died and she found her birth certificate with Severus' name on it, and found my name on a few forms in a box so she contacted me. She will be attending Hogwarts as a sixth year and she will be learning the first five years of magic over the rest of the summer from the teachers at Hogwarts."

"Let me guess a Slytherin like dear old dad." Sirius replied.

Buffy smirked over at her father who was glowering, "Nope."

Sirius catching the smirk and glare decided to ask, "What is he mad at did you end up in Hufflepuff?"

Buffy smirked again and chuckled along with Remus and Minerva at her father's behaviour. Then Minerva spoke up, "No she will be joining the 6th year Gryffindors."

That made everyone burst into laughter. Remus spoke up, "You should have seen his face."

Buffy already knowing who Sirius was decided to play with him a little, "So who are you?" she asked so innocently, that she had Severus and Remus snorting and wondering what she was up to.

Sirius looked over at her, "I am Sirius Black."

Buffy feigned excitement and stated really ditzy, "Really! Oh my god. It can't be!"

The people who had met Buffy before and knew the relation between the two were trying so hard to hold in their laughter. Then Buffy continued, "My mom told me all about you, however I figured you were a girl. I mean what kind of man is a godmother." That got everyone except Sirius going at the girl comment. This was until Sirius spoke up, "Godmother?"

"Oh yeah mom told me all about my godparents, I guess my life is not normal enough to have a female godmother. So both my godparents are male." This got Sirius going, he was barking out laughing.

When Sirius stopped he thought, "Wait if I am your godmother, who is your godfather? Please tell me it is not Malfoy."

"If you mean Lucius Malfoy then no my mom did not care for him that much. My godfather is Moony over there. He told me it was because he was manlier than you." Sirius glared over at Remus.

Remus started to stutter, "N-n-no I-I..." With that Buffy burst out laughing and she said, "I was kidding, you know joking around." Everyone was laughing while Remus turned red.

Sirius got a funny look on his face, "Why did your mother not like Lucius?"

Buffy looked at him, "Probably the same reason she left my father when she was pregnant with me and never told me that the man, who divorced her and ditched us to go Spain with his secretary, was not my father. He was a death eater."

Sirius looked at her and contemplated, "Blonde hair, green eyes, really short..... oh my god Joanna."

Buffy looked surprised but that did not stop her, "Ding ding ding, give the man a prize." The twins snorted at this.

"Your mother is Joanna, Lily's friend Joanna, Snape's fiancée Joanna." Sirius managed to say.

Severus said dryly, "Wow the man is on a roll."

Kingsley and Tonks looked to each other before they both spoke up and asked the questions everyone was dying to ask, "Who is Joanna? What is her last name?" "What does she have to do with Lucius Malfoy?"

_**A/N I am trying to get some of the story done now, but if I don't get time then I am going to work on all my stories during the 2 week Christmas holidays.**_

_**--jn**_


End file.
